Walker frames are well known and various designs and arrangements have been proposed for this function.
One simple inexpensive construction includes a frame having two side pieces each of which defines a pair of parallel depending legs so the legs terminate at a lower end for contact with the ground generally at the corners of a rectangle thus defining two forward or front legs and two rear legs. Each side frame portion defines a handgrip portion adjacent an upper part thereof so the hands of the person rest upon the upper part allowing the person to move the frame forwardly and then to step up to the frame to assist the walking of the person and to provide confidence to a person whose balance or musculature has deteriorated.
Often the simple device described above includes a pair of wheels each mounted on respective one of the front legs and a pair of rubber stoppers which are mounted each on respective one of the rear legs. The frame is therefore moved by skidding the rear legs across the ground while the front legs provide a rolling action. The rear legs also receive the weight of the user so the frame becomes stabilized by the friction or engagement between the rear legs and the ground.
Devices of this type have become well accepted and are widely successful in assisting the working of infirm patients. However there remains the opportunity for improvement of the device.